A Very Silly Night
by BonesBird
Summary: AU - when Garcia and Freya hold a Brownie night, hilarious team bonding ensues. Based on Twitters "Twiminal Minds" alongside our usual heroes


**Anyone reading this got twitter? Yep  
****Anyone reading this following the "Twiminal Minds"? Nope  
****Ohhh how could you! If I give you the usernames will you follow? Yep  
****Good, well, here is a list,**

**TPenelopeGarcia  
****SADrSpencerReid  
****SAAaronHotchner  
****SADerekMorgan  
****SAEmilyPrentiss  
****And others besides.**

**This fic is based on part of our roleplay the other night. I realised that there are very few silly team bonding oneshots, so I'm hoping to get some written based around what we play. I'll leave my fellow players to write the big fics, I'll write silly oneshots.**

**We have a few new characters, and therefore are AU based. Freya is one such.**

**(Sorry to my Bones followers, I PROMISE that Growth In The Clan will be finished, this is merely a side project while I'm slightly blocked)**

* * *

Freya was feeling lonely. She hadn't been in Quantico long, and with the team in Chicago for a case, she hadn't met anyone else. She knew Garcia was around, but she guessed she'd be a little busy. She decided that with it being dinner time and the end of the day she would see if she was free. Once she got the all clear from Hotch to leave for the day she headed up to Garcia's office

"Hey, Garcia, have you got a minute"

"Anything for you shug? What matters of technological prowess do you need?"

"I was wondering if you fancied grabbing some dinner?"

"Sure, unless the Hotch man needs me to do anything else, I'm free" Garcia dialled number "Hotch man, need anything else or can I clock out"

"_No, we'll call if we need anything"_

"10 4 boss man" Garcia smiled over at Freya and grabbed a jacket off the back of her chair "What do you fancy?"

"Well, I don't really know anywhere, but how about, Sushi?"

"I know just the place" Garcia followed down to Freya's car, they drove round to the restaurant, at which point Garcia walked in and sat on her normal seat.

"You come here a lot?"

"Quite a bit, it's my Morgan's favourite place to eat out, so when you're not on a case we come here at least once a week"

"So, what is it like to be on the team full time" Freya eagerly asked, grabbing plate of sushi and turning slightly towards Garcia

"Oh baby duck, you have a lot to learn, it's hard work, you see some of the worst of humanity. It's important to have a wall you can block it all up in. But we have plenty of fun"

"I'm more interested in the fun, than in the work. I understand the job, but its socialising that I don't understand"

"Its like any other job, we're all friends, we spend some time together outside of the office. Hotch probably the least, me probably the most. How about we have a brownie slash movie date tomorrow night, I have a regular standing movie night with Morgan, the skinny genius and Emily. I think Emily has a date though, she reschedules for them being away, so do we. They know who the unsub is, they'll take him later, lets hope that, then we'll be on for tomorrow"

* * *

After a crafty day of planning, Garcia headed back to her apartment for her scheduled Brownie date with Freya, they had invited Emily, Reid and Morgan along, Emily had had a date, but Reid and Morgan were in the car behind. Garcia had spent too long awake though, she knew that tonight she might not be awake to see through her plans. She liked Devin well enough, Devin was a friend and a good member of the team. However she and Reid were not who Garcia wanted to see together, Freya was like a mini-Garcia in some ways, therefore she wanted Freya to get her prince charming. She set the house up, and let Morgan, then Freya and Reid in. She put in the DVD that they debated about, eventually settling on "Paranormal Activity" she settled against Morgan, who started rubbing her shoulders. She felt herself drifting off

"If I pass out, do not trash my place"

"Would we do that momma?"

"With you, I expect everything Big Guy, no taking advantage either"

"Of you momma, neither" Morgan smirked at her, as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Freya watched Garcia as she slept, she was thinking, she hadn't paid any attention to the movie, she poked Morgan, who had moved next to her once Garcia had been far enough sleep for him to settle her onto the sofa, he had already mentioned that he would stop, apparently he normally did when they gathered at her place. She leant over and whispered in his ear "meet me in the bathroom, we need to make a plan, bring the chocolate sauce" She nodded and smiled at JJ, who had brought along the new girl, Lissa Lark, to meet the team.

"Where are you going, Freya" Reid asked, she just carried on walking,

"To the washroom" she threw over her shoulder, and stood in the bathroom, waiting for Morgan, He appeared a couple of minutes later, She smiled "You brought the chocolate sauce, good, hide behind here, I'm going to shout Reid in, and when he comes in spray him. We could do it to Garcia, but she's asleep, that's mean" She smiled as Morgan laughed and climbed behind the shower curtain, Freya banged the toilet cleaner against the basin, and shouted "OW, OW, REID, OW, REID, I NEED YOUR HELP" Freya looked in pain as Reid ran through the door,

Reid looked round the room as Morgan jumped out and got him with the chocolate sauce, while Freya got him with the whipped cream she brought through

"What the… come on guys" Reid fought against her, grabbing the whipped cream out of her hands and spraying her with it, before he gave Morgan a hairstyle. They fought over the whipped cream for a little longer, getting chocolate sauce and whipped cream all over Garcia's bathroom. It didn't take long for them to ruin the shower curtain,

"Hey, I thought Garcia said not to trash her place" Reid said, getting his laughter under control as Morgan helped Freya up off the floor

"She helped me with the plan, she'd be here if she wasn't exhausted, she was up last night for the case and got to the office at 7 this morning" Freya laughed "I think it might be time for us to go" she laughed, giving Morgan a hug as he walked them to the door, a note from JJ, saying she and Lissa had gone, was on the kitchen counter. Freya and Reid climbed into her car, and Freya headed home.

* * *

**Guys, gimme a break for poetic license :P we need to do more silly nights.**

**This is dedicated to my other players, my friends Emily, Drew, Paige, Devin and Laken.**


End file.
